User talk:Spawny0908
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the File:Am.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Nice I really like your blog on the RDR movie. Keep up the good work man, and good luck on getting 100 edits :) nice job on your blog :D I get points for this dont I Triple XP Hi I saw your blog on the triple XP I want to know when do they start.Quiet Man 18:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Female Gamer That's kinda cool how there are girls that likes video games.Quiet Man 12:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, do you know what time Triple XP will be for Australia? Thanks :Hello, Spawny. :The person that left you the message regarding triple XP in Australia was not User:Quiet Man. It was in fact . I just wanted to let you know. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Small World Spawny, I watched your dueling videos again today before trying my hand cheating at poker for the first time (great job on the videos - they really helped!). Then I clicked around the links from your YouTube page and saw that you went to Taylor Allderdice ... it's a small world - I lived right across the street from that school for two years while I attended CMU. I'm long gone from the 'burgh now, but seeing the school's name sure brought back memories (made me realize I haven't seen a cobblestone street in years :-) Also, wiki-related, I uploaded a public domain world time zone map for one of my Triple XP posts - feel free to add it to your posts too (we seem to trade off hitting the R* Twitter feed). 2ks4 06:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) RenegadeParagon Hey just wanted to let you know I added you on XBL. BTW if you ever need a hug or anything just tell me. :P PipGirl101 01:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Very Popular Blog Post Hey - I was wondering if you could edit your blog post on the upcoming DLC to say that R* has given no further information on the release date of the DLC since the initial announcement. You might want to say that you'll update that part as soon as the release date is known. Or, you can ignore this and go on about whatever you're doing. I was just trying to alleviate the number of posts simply asking for a release date R* has yet to give us. Cheers! - JackFrost23 21:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey Spawny, I think you are really cool I was wondering... Would you want to add me on facebook? I would love to talk to you more. If you want to add me here is a link. (Delete the link as soon as you friend me) PipGirl101 04:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Video Spawny, Thanks for the offer of capturing videos. To be honest, I haven't looked through enough of the videos within the site to know where they might be lacking. I guess the most useful would be the kinds of topics that tend to generate the most questions - some of the more difficult challenges (like killing a cougar with a knife) or achievements (Hail Mary), for example. Also, be aware that we've had some pretty mediocre videos uploaded recently, so there's some skepticism on the topic of videos in general. I know you do good work, so that wouldn't be an issue, I'd just recommend soliciting comments after you upload one to ensure people are aware of what you're doing and agree that you're on the right track. 2ks4 20:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice picture I like your John Marston pic/avatar wish i had that lol! Featured Article Process I've been working on adding a Featured Article nomination and voting process for the wiki. It's ready now for release in "beta" mode, so I'm informing some of the more active editors. Initially, at least, nominating and voting are restricted to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please check out the policy page. 2ks4 07:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Possible new page? I'm not sure what you mean by "a move" ... if you're talking about a fighting technique or something like that, it would best be added to the Tips section of a related page. For example, the idea of riding a stagecoach while hunting dangerous game is mentioned on the Hunting and/or Master Hunter Challenges pages. 2ks4 09:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : I saw the tip you posted ... awesome! I'm definitely going to try that. In fact, I'm going to try it in L.A. Noire too - there's one action sequence I had to finally skip because you have to run away and try to fire behind you at the same time. He turned around so slowly I could never get it to work right. It would be great if this tip works there too. : 2ks4 18:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature I noticed that your signature on your featured article nomination didn't identify you or link to your user page. I added a link there. Since there is a minimum edit qualification for making a nomination, another user had thought the nomination didn't qualify based on the signature. If you're using a custom sig, you'll probably want to update it. 2ks4 23:10, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Since you're having signature issues and since Sam Samurai mentioned having the same kind of issues, I finally experimented with customizing my own signature. Here's the initial code I used (this makes it appear as my new signature does, below, only without the blue): : 2ks4 (talk) : You can check in your user preferences under the User Profile tab, signature section to see how your "custom signature" is set. If you're currently typing ~~~~ for your signature and nothing is showing up, there's probably some bad code in there - you can replace it with my code above and tweak it from there. Each time you save the change in your preferences, a preview will be provided in the signature section to ensure that your edits did what you wanted. : 2ks4 (talk) 05:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that Hey, sorry about deleting your nomination for featured article. I didn't know it was you. Sam samurai 01:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd had the same trouble, but 2ks4 told me how to fix it, and I see he told you, too. As for wiki editing, I had no idea what to do when I started editing. But, stick with small stuff like editing grammar and spelling, and you'll pick up the tricks to it pretty quick. SAMurai 06:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Coolest Shirt Ever I need to know where I can get one of those Dastardly shirt... They ROCK!!!!! Jkomard Coolest Shirt Ever Is there more to choose from...You could be on to a new business, I'll take 2!! Jkomrad PSN Added OK, I sent you a friend request on PSN - I included my wiki user name in the message since my PSN tag is different. 2ks4 (talk) 04:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories I saw that you added a new Consumables category to items that fall in that section of the inventory. That makes sense, since there are enough items in it to make it useful in categorization. I've added a description to the category page and included a few more items in the category. The use of categories on the wiki is sometimes misunderstood, though, so I wanted to give a brief explanation for future reference. In some systems, tags or categories are added to articles as a cross-referencing tool and the approach is "the more the better." On this wiki, categories are used to place articles into a "category tree" and the approach is to apply only the fewest, most specific categories to an article. Using Consumables as an example, I've placed it in the tree under the Redemption Items category, which is itself under the categories Red Dead Redemption and Items. So, an item like Tonic should now just have one category - Consumables - and would not have Redemption Items, Red Dead Redemption, or Items as categories since those are all less specific (higher up the tree). Since Red Dead Revolver and any (hopeful) future games might also have consumables, naming the category "Redemption Consumables" might also be a consideration (no need to change it right now, though). 2ks4 (talk) 05:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi spawny, I just wanted to say thanks for adding me as a friend on PSN. Thats all for now. Dueling guide. Thanks, it really helped me! :) do u play xbox ps3? witch one? both Spawny0908 (talk) 22:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Messages Spawny, A number of the messages that were recently left to you were unsigned. I added the template so you can see who sent them. Hope you don't mind. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Video. Hey spawny!, i watched your dueling guide!, it was very help full! -Dragonhunter Friend Hey spawny!, go on your ps3, i want to add you as a friend. - Dragonhunter 2336 .ps. i need some help getting the multiplayer golden guns and multiplayer trophys, like the "hit the trail" one. Proof that you're awesome I have a new video capture setup that I was testing out tonight while I played. So, in case anyone needed proof that you're awesome, here's a capture from the end of the first Undead Overrun session you joined. That total's about 4x of the previous group I was with! From the same session I've added pictures to Coot's Chapel, Blackwater, and Tumbleweed based on the final scene from each Undead Overrun location. 2ks4 (talk) 06:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Spawny or spawny? Ok spawny heres the problem, i don't know if your ps3 gamertag is Spawny0908 or spawny0908, because i would like to add you to my friend list, mostly because i find it fun to blog with you about the game, also i need your help here and there, i'm mostly having trouble getting trophys, because some if not most of my friends on the ps3 won't help me and because i find your guides helpfull. -Dragonhunter2336 Video 2 That was a great video spawny!, it will help players alot! -Dragonhunter 2336 Re: Video Great video! For consistency, I moved it into a new "Videos" section on the page, which is how it's done on other pages. I also wanted to let you know about a new template that I've started adding to pages. If you look at the very bottom of Master Hunter Challenges you'll see a "Related Content" box I just added. One of the links goes to YouTube. The way it works is that it performs a search on YouTube for "Red Dead Redemption" plus the page name, so in this case it would search for "Red Dead Redemption Master Hunter Challenges". It will gradually be added to all the pages, so that may be helpful in naming any videos you create. 2ks4 (talk) 22:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Some multiplayer help Hey spawny, i need some multiplayer help, i need to get some trophys, also i need the golden guns. Dragonhunter 2336 22:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC)